Unenchanted One Shots
by DellyIsKawaii
Summary: These are just going to be a bunch of one shots for the unfortunate fairy tale series by the fabulous Chanda Hahn. All rights and characters go to her. This my first fanfiction on this site.
1. Chapter 1

A Pocahontas song

Teague felt the fires of rage rap around his body, making him see red. How dare they disrespect him, the dark prince? His anger filled his core and mixed with the darkness inside of him. The blue sky mixed with the red sunset, mirroring Teague's angry emotions. He felt the monster within him smile coldly. Yes, it whispered. Let it out. And yes, Teague would, no one could get away with disrupting him. Slowly Teague turned around and stared into the woman's eyes. Gradually they clouded in fear as Teague grinned evilly. He raised his hands and let the dark magic flow from his body. Winds picked tossing his hair around, but Teague didn't care, they would pay for what they had done. Criers of distress filled up the air but only fed the monster. Slowly, the winds built up and gathered at one point, directing at the building full of fae. Yes, yes! The monster screamed within. Teague closed his eyes.

All of the sudden everything stopped, the winds stopped blowing and shrieking. The cries stopped crying but then everything quickened. The winds pushed at the building and the earth rumbled beneath Teague's feet. Fear rapped its cold fingers around the necks of the fae. Crash! The building collapsed in a matter of seconds. Everything grew quiet and still. Then the wailing started. There were screaming from all around Teague, somewhere a baby started crying and chaos choked everyone up. But Teague didn't feel any guilt. Hell, it only made him grin and fed the hunger deep in his corrupted heart. Everything quietened again. Teague opened his closed eyes.

What met him was not what he had expected. The building was collapsed and broken, but the people that were supposed to be trapped inside were out here, free and smiling. Smiling at the one thing that saved their poor, pathetic lives. Mina. She stood in front of him, looking angry and pissed off. Teague didn't know how she had saved these people but somehow she had.

The monster growled angrily, disrupted by the fact that his plan had been foiled by a weak human girl. Not only was the darkness within Teague mad, so was he. How dare Mina meddle in his affairs? Somewhere someone started clapping and cheering, setting off everyone else. Soon there was laughing, smiling, clapping, whistling and cheering all around Teague. He scowled as Minas face brightened. Someone was going to pay, and quite frankly it should be the same woman who disrupted Teague in the first place.

Teague turned and searched for the lady with old, withered hazel eyes and a wrinkled disgusting face. Teague clenched his fist. And there she was, holding a boy around the age 6 or 7 grinned from ear to ear. He started walking bristly towards her, while gathering black magic in his raised hand. A hush fell over the crowd as they watched what Teague was about to do.

Before long, Teague was standing over the old woman, who was cowering in fear, on her knees, begging for mercy. No, she would not have it. Not after he had been ridiculed my Mina's magic. Before Teague could make any movement, he felt a tug on his raised arm. Looking down, he saw it was Mina, her eyes filled with pleading. "Teague, please stop, this woman has not done anything wrong." She begged. He felt the rage boil again within him. "Done nothing wrong? DONE NOTHING WRONG? SHE THREW A STONE AT ME, THE DARK PRINCE; SHE WILL HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE IT COSTS TO DISRESPECT A ROYAL!" Teague yelled. Mina winced but didn't back down, instead pleaded, "Only after you endangered her grandson." Teague felt the anger direct itself onto Mina instead. He grabbed her by the shoulders and dug his nails in, trying to inflict as much pain as he could upon the thing that was standing in his way. Mina cringed and tried to pull away but he held fast, not relenting. "Tell me dear Mina, why shouldn't I just end your miserable life and then kill the bitch, you can't stop me, you'll never be as strong as me." Teague stated darkly, lowering his face to make Mina feel even more uncomfortable. Their lips only millimetres apart. Oh how he would have loved just to take her right there. Of course he wouldn't kill Mina, he'd only just keep her with him, but Teague couldn't let Mina know that. Mina took a steading breath and whispered, "Because I have something valuable to tell you." Teague loosened his grip on Mina's shoulders slightly and said, "And what would that be, Sweetness?

Mina broke free from Teague's grasp and started singing, "You think I'm just a lowly human, and you've so many centuries, and I guess it must be so, but still I cannot see, if the lowly one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know know…' Mina stared into Teague's enraged eyes; he looked like he was going to blow. If she was going to voice her opinion, she would have to do it fast. Mina took Teague's hand and pulled him with her. She gestured to all the cowering people in front of the collapsed building. "You think you own all the rights of the people, they are nothing but useless space. But I know, everything human, fae and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name." The people sat up and listened to Mina's beautiful song, which enraged Teague. She was singing this song only for him and him alone. Before he could comment, Mina continued. "You think you control everything you walk on, everything is a pawn or part of your game. But if you walk the footsteps of a victim, you'll learn things and you never knew, you never knew." Mina tightened her grip on Teague's hand, sending chills up his arm. But she didn't try to do anything romantic; she only pulled him along with her, down the cracked, broken street, deserted and quiet.

She pulled him along until they reached a small little house with a single window, with a cheery bright light glowing from inside. Peering in, they saw a woman with her back to the window, cradling what looked like, a baby. She sang a beautiful lullaby, which could only be heard through the kindness and love of a heart. "Have you ever listened carefully to a mothers tune? Or asked her why she sings? Can you listen through your heart and hear the strain? Can you let go of your hatred and pain?" she sang quietly, eyes fixed onto the beautiful scene.

Before Teague could object, Mina pulled him down another broken street which led to a fountain. The fountain was dusty and dirty, looking old. Teague's lips formed into a disgusted sneer. Sitting on the fountain, a young girl was weeping relentlessly, her back arched down, shoulders shaking non stop. Mina let go of Teague's hand leaving it cold and him feeling disappointed. She reached down and softly patted the girl on the shoulder. Mina looked over her shoulder at Teague, who stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking uncomfortable. She motioned for him to come over. Once Teague was beside Mina again, she began to sing again standing up. "Come help the ones who are at their lowest, come let your love have its birth. Come running through all the kindness all around you, and never once wonder in which tale they'll unearth." Teague keep his eyes glued on Mina and the girl. A change started to take place with the broken girl. Before, she had been sobbing for all she was worth, but now she had a huge goofy smile plastered on her face. It was like the sadness was never there. She turned and hugged mina, before releasing her and walking away.

Mina smiled at Teague's gaping face, then grabbed his hand again and started running towards the end of the street, where a forest resided. When she reached the forest, she let go of Teague's hand but kept on running, continuing her song. It was so mesmerising, that Teague had to follow. Mina's hair whipped behind her like a flag, her cheeks turned pink and rosy. She smiled and her eyes sparkled with happiness. 'Brody and Nix are my brothers. The fae and humans are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, through a circle, through a hoop that never ends." They stopped at the edge of a cliff, but Mina never ceased singing. "How big can your love grow? If you cut it off, then you'll never know. And you'll never hear a mother sing her tune. Or know if a person is a pawn or friend. You need to listen to your heart beat and let your love commence." Teague wanted Mina to stop, the darkness in his heart and mind, stabbing at him, begging for release. But whenever Teague was around Mina, the monster would subside. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, but she didn't stop singing. "Yu can play your games, until your realise that they're only games. You can release the love the love inside you or destroy the monster that lives." She stopped abruptly, staring into Teague's electric blue eyes. There was an inner battle going on through his entire body. He had to choose between either the monster or Mina. His grip on her shoulders tightened and mina felt a chill run down her spine. Teague couldn't take it anymore, bent his bent his head and kissed Mina.

You think I'm just a lowly human,

And you've lived so many centuries,

I guess it must be so,

But still I cannot see,

If the lowly one is me,

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know…

You think you own all the rights of the people; they are nothing but useless space,

But I know that every human, fae and creature,

Has a life,

Has a sprit,

Has a name,

You think you control everything you walk on,

Everything is a pawn or part of your game,

But if you walk the footsteps of a victim,

You'll learn things that you never knew,

You never knew,

Have you ever listened carefully to a mothers tune,

Or asked her why she sings,

Can you listen to your heart and hear the strain,

Can you let go of your hatred and pain,

Come help the ones who are at their lowest,

Comes let your love have its birth,

Come running through all the kindness all around you,

And never once wonder,

What tale they'll unearth,

Brody and Nix are my brothers,

The fae and humans are my friends,

And were all connected to each other,

Through a circle,

Through a hoop that never ends,

How big can your love grow,

If you cut it off,

Then you'll never know,

And you'll never hear a mother sing her tune,

Or know if a person is a pawn or friend,

You need to listen to your heartbeat and let your love commence,

You can play your games,

Until you realise that they are only games,

Or you can release the love inside you and destroy the monster that lives…


	2. Chapter 2

Mina sat down completely numb and completely in despair. There were no words to describe her unbearable pain. It cut straight through her heart, like a sharp dagger, ripping it into shreds, just like her soul. She couldn't feel anything but that knife ripping through her and the reality crashing down, upon on her shoulders. She could only blink, Nan was gone, forever. She wasn't going to come back, they weren't going laugh and joke around anymore. No one to go shopping with, no one share clothes and make up with, no one to gossip with. Her best and only friend, gone, with the wind that carried the poor souls into heaven. It was too painful, too unbearable. Mina could only blink, no tears would come. Her hands clenched tightly as Mina dug her fingernails inside her palm. Yet she couldn't feel any pain what so ever. She seemed to have taken a full blow to the heart and now she could feel anything else but the crushing despair. She raised her face to the retreating sun. The warmth covered her face but she didn't feel it. A cry tore from her throat, created deep within her soul. The cry expressed all the pent up emotions that Mina couldn't. It had come from the very centre of her being, her heart. The cry of despair. The loss of a dear one. Overbearing pain. Everything was woven in that cry. A sound only made through the sadness of a broken human. It was then that Mina let the tears come.

For hours she had wept, for hours she let it out but still it didn't replenish the thirst. _How could emptiness consume so much space? _Once Mina had finished, she sat numbly, staring at her only friend, covered in her own blood. It seeped from her mouth, trickling down her neck do spreading under her clothes. An arrow protruded through Nan's abdomen. The killing blow. Mina felt a single tear run down her cheek as she stared into Nan's lifeless blue eyes. They were wide open, staring above, into the sky. Mina leaned forward and grabbed Nan's hand. "Rest in peace, Nan." Mina hand moved towards Nan's face and her fingers pulled her eyelids down, forever sealing Nan in a endless sleep. Slowly, Mina stood up, her eyes never leaving her best friend. Nan deserved something, something better than this. She deserved to live her life, to go through high school, college, get a job, fall in love, have kids and become old just like everyone else. But because of Mina, she couldn't do that any more. She had given up her own life, without a second thought and saved the Grimm. Mina clenched her fists and walked away.

An hour later, Mina crouched low, placing the wild flowers all around Nan, giving her the funeral she deserved. She covered Nan with daisies, wild roses, anything beautiful. In her hair, flowers were woven intricately through the golden locks. Mina placed roses in her stiff cold hands and spread her flowers all around Nan's body. Slowly, she stepped back and lowered her head. She stood there for a long time time before muttering under her breath. "I would die a million times over to have you back. I will not let this injustice go unpunished." With that, Mina Grimm silently walked away.

**IM SORRY! IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE THIS WAY! I PROMISE. I hope I didn't make anyone cry, well except for me. Anyways it was supposed to be a be sweet and a cute meague but it turned out really depressing. I'm sorry, really. I only posted this because I thought you guys deserved to read something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for you, fluffy.**

Mina could only be described in one word. Breathtaking.

When she laughed, her whole face would light up. When she ran, her brown locks would capture the glow of the sun and reflect it back. Her eyes her eyes were brown and beautiful, like warm chocolate. Her cheekbones were high and ever slightly angular, giving her a look of elegance. She had perfect full lips, pink and lovely. She never ceased smiling, and it showed on her face. Over a long period of time, her smiles formed upon her mouth, giving her warm look. She was beautiful, almost ethereal under the golden sun. A laugh escaped from her lips as the dragon creature, Ander, Teague presumed, swooped down and pulled on her hair, tugging to the right.

Mina giggled and followed Ander as he led her to the faeries. They were small creatures, no bigger than her hand, small and cute. They gave off a bright glow, even in full sunlight. A faery noticed Mina and flew towards her, stopping at her eye level and waving a tiny hand. Mina smiled and gently raised her hand up, towards the little being. The faery gave Mina a questioning look, waiting for her response. Mina only nodded and smiled as the faery gently landed on her palm. It appeared as though she couldn't speak with humans but she didn't mind, there were other ways of communicating. The faery wore a green dress, much like the one tinker bell wore in the movies, though this faery had bright fiery red hair that glinted gold in the sunlight. Gently, the faery fluttered up back in the air and motioned for Mina to follow. Mina looked back at Ander, giving him a questioning look which he only responded back with a nod. She turned back to the fluttering faery and smiled, following the ethereal being into the dark forest. Never noticing the stormy eyes of the dark prince gazing hungrily after her.

Teague followed Mina into the forest, mesmerised by her and intrigued on what she was going to do. He watched her for hours, interacting with the faeries, exploring the forest, joking around with the dragon creature. It was nearly evening when he finally saw her alone, sitting cross legged on the rivers rocks, humming a cheery tune, sweet to his ears. Teague's blue eyes darkened as an merciless smirk played on his lips. That's when he decided to keep her to himself. Mina was a jewel, something precious, an object that he wanted, and when Teague wanted something, he would get it. He watched carefully as Mina stood up to follow the faeries. The moonlight shine on her brown locks, grey and mysterious. This was a perfect time time to act. Carefully, Teague crept up to Mina.

Mina smiled, happy and content for the first time, in a long time. She knew coming to play with Ander was a good idea. She had escaped all her troubles, she was free well at least for one day, and no one was going to take this moment from her. She felt happiness bubble up in her core and grinned brightly, so lost in her emotions that she didn't hear a man creeping up her. It wasn't until she felt cold steel press against her stomach that she realised the danger.

"You'll be quiet Mina? Won't you?" Purred the man that held her tightly in his arms. His lips brushed delicately over her ear as Mina felt a shudder run down her spine. "We don't want to cause a scene now, don't we?"

Her heart grew cold as she recognised that voice. The voice that haunted her dreams, the very thing she had tried to escape from. Now she was in his clutches. Mina felt his hand creep up her arm and close around her mouth. A single tear ran down her cheek as she realised she was at the complete mercy of the story.

Teague smirked a merciless smirk as he half dragged, half pulled Mina through the quiet forest. Mina squirmed but he only tightened his grip on her, burying his nails into her soft flesh. She whimpered in pain but he didn't take note. All he was focused on was getting Mina to his castle. He relished the idea of having Mina to his mercy, able to do anything he wanted with her. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he pulled Mina along towards his horse.

Mina noticed that they had reached an area where there weren't as many trees. They were clearing fast and soon she noticed a black stallion tied to a tree waiting patiently for his master. No! Her mind screamed. She didn't care about the knife nor what Teague was going to do to her, only that if she didn't act, she wouldn't be given a second chance. She abruptly pulled away from Teague's grasp. Then, thinking quickly, she brought up her elbow and hit Teague in the ribs with as much force as possible. Teague let go, to clutch at his chest, cringing in pain, but Mina didn't care. She took off, weaving through the trees, not looking back. Cold fear snaked a grasp around her heart as she pumped her legs, willing for them run faster. Her breaths came in short pants and sweat trickled down her back. Soon Mina heard Teague's heavy footsteps echoing hers and Mina felt more jolts of fear course through her body, much like lightening. She didn't think that she could escape Teague; he was too strong, too powerful for a meek human. As Mina realised this and heard his footsteps become louder, she prepared for the pain, closing her eyes.

Oomph! Mina slammed into a nearby tree with Teague pressed hard against her. She cringed in pain and try to push him off her but he wouldn't budge. Teague's large body was crushing her own small one, taking all the air out of Mina's lungs. Teague breathed heavily trying regain his breath, not noticing that Mina was trying to move underneath him. Slowly, he lowered his head to Mina's brown locks and exhaled a deep breath of her scent. Mmmm, strawberries, he thought lazily. Then he came back realisation that he was crushing his poor Mina. Teague moved back a bit, only partially so that he could ensure that Mina could breathe but also that he could keep her locked with his body. Then he lowered his head back, and breathed in Mina.

As Mina sensed Teague place his face closer to her head, she felt a shiver run through her body. Teague was still breathing heavily but managed to place his arms around her, leaving no place for an escape. She shivered again as Teague's breath warmed her neck while he spoke in a low voice. "Never, never, do that again. Don't make me do something ungentlemanly Mina." Teague removed his hands from her sides but placed them upon her hips. "Never of us want that." Leaning forward, he ran his lips on her ear before whispering huskily, "You're mine."

Before Mina could react, Teague grabbed both of her arms and peeled her away from the tree, keeping her close to his own body. She squirmed but Teague slammed her against another tree, making her groan in pain. "I warned you." He gave Mina a few seconds to recover before leaning forward again, towards her. He grinned, feeling her tense. Without warning, he pulled her away again. Soon, Teague was dragging a defeated Mina to his trusty stallion.

Mina stared in despair at the horse, which stood looking at her curiously. It didn't move as Teague dragged her closer to it. Before Teague could drag her any more, Mina planted her feet down and refused to move, not until she could speak to Teague and try to change his mind. "No, please, let me go." She whimpered, pleading. "Now why would I do that, sweetness?" Teague purred while turning Mina to face him. He placed a finger under her quivering chin and raised her face up to him, gazing deep in her brown eyes. They shone with fear and distrust, tears sparkling on her long lashes. Teague felt an unfamiliar pang within his corrupted heart but didn't stop to figure out what it was. Instead, he listened to what Mina had to say. "I just want my freedom." Mina whimpered softly, her eyes shining with fresh tears. Teague regarded her silently. "But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?" He questioned, leaning closer and brushing his lips gently upon Mina's. Her eyes widened at what he was saying and pulled back, shaking her head, fear weaving in her heart.

Teague didn't say anymore, only gently placed his hands back on Mina's hips and carefully picked her up and laid her upon the stallion. Then he in turn, climbed upon the horse's back, placed his legs on either side and grabbed hold of the reins.

Mina felt his warmth touch her as he climbed on, felt his arms when they came around her, gripping on the horses reins. She hated how he purposely pressed closer to her, just to make Mina feel even more uncomfortable. She hated that at any given chance, he could bury his face in her hair. All in all, she hated Teague.

Teague on the other hand, loved the way Mina felt in his arms, the way she smelled, the way she looked at him with those chocolate eyes. But all in all, he loved everything about Mina, though he wasn't sure she could say the same about him.

For 30 minutes, they rode, until they reached the end of the forest. As they escaped the dark trees and their looming shadows, they were greeted with Teague's grand castle. There wasn't a storybook in all creation that could capture the beauty of the palatial structure. The palace walls shimmered as if they were covered in mystical fairy dust. The arched gate was made of silver and gold, and a sun and moon were prominent in all of the decorations and flags that adorned the castle. Even from a distance she could see the sun and moon shapes embedded into the stone bridge itself. Even the street was made of marble pieces in the shapes of silver moons and golden suns."

Excerpt From: Hahn, Chanda. "Fable: An Unfortunate Fairy Tale Book 3." iBooks.

This material may be protected by copyright.

**(I was too lazy to describe it myself) thanks chanda!**

Mina felt a cold shiver as she gazed at the palace, it was so beautiful. Gently, Teague nudged the powerful stallion into a light trot.

Soon, the palace walls loomed overwhelmingly over Teague and Mina. It's beauty was breathtaking to Mina, that is, before she noticed the palace guards. The minute Mina saw them, she froze on the horse. Every guard was armed and dangerous. They ranged from trolls to giants to normal fae. The sight terrified Mina but also jolted her back into reality, if she didn't escape now, she never would. But one side of her, the cowardly side also told her that she would never get away, she'd come too far for any chance of escape. But still, she had to try. And with that thought, Mina leaned all her weight on her right.

Teague wasn't fast enough to catch her when she fell. Mina collapsed onto the ground with a loud thump. The fall wasn't too bad, but she would have minor bruises on her body tomorrow. As she fell, she sent the stallion in a frenzy. He jumped in distress and pounded his hooves on the ground, an inch from Mina's face. She screamed as the hooves came down, which only upset the poor horse even more. Crying more distressed neighs the horse took off, towards a random direction. Mina didn't waste any time, she knew it was limited. She pushed herself up quickly and ran back into the forest, the safest place she knew.

Meanwhile, Teague tried to calm the panicked horse, Dian, gritting in frustration. _Stupid girl, she would not get away with this!_ Teague though angrily, then he turned back to the stallion. "It's okay boy, it's okay." He cooed, trying to calm the panicked horse. He gently patted his hide, murmuring encouraging words, patiently waiting till the poor thing calmed down. It took a while but that didn't really bother Teague. He knew Mina had gone back into the forest, and without help, he knew that he couldn't find her alone. With a new objective, he turned the now calm stallion towards the palace.

Trees whipped at Mina's face, making small cuts. They pulled on her hair, producing small yelps of pain from her mouth. They shredded her clothes as she half stumbled, half ran through the forest. But Mina didn't stop to think about everything that was happening to her. Not the cuts, not the shredding clothes, not the blood running down her cheeks. Her body had gone to survival mode, unfeeling and only set on getting as far away from danger as possible. Teague. Even when she thought about his name, her body shook with fear and resentment. Mina knew that he wouldn't let her go, not that easily, but she was baffled that she didn't hear his horse's hooves pounding after her. Mina couldn't stop to think about it now, she had to get away, and fast. Adrenaline and fear pumped through her body, making her run faster. Goosebumps ran across her skin as she thought about what would happen if she didn't escape. She had to escape.

Meanwhile, Teague and the palace guards rode into the forest, starting the search for Mina. When Teague had arrived at the palace, he yelled for all the available guards to come and scour the area in a search for a human girl. He had rushingly gathered a group of around 20 guards for the search. Now he was here staring at the easy to follow path, that Mina had created in her haste to get away from him. He chuckled. She must really not like me huh? With that thought, he urged his horse to enter the dark forest.

It wasn't long when they found Mina, out of breath and bleeding from the cuts made by the branches. Teague scowled as his two captains threw her unceremoniously at his feet. Mina didn't look up, her body quivering in either fear or adrenaline from the chase. Either way, Teague didn't care. He was annoyed that, he had to ware time in getting Mina back, he could have that happening again. "Bind her hands." He barked, and after a moment of consideration, he said, "Gag her too." They guards quickly obeyed and pulled Mina's hands roughly behind her back, tying them just as brutishly. As they gagged Mina, Teague saw the warm brown glaring angrily before she looked down at the ground. It interested Teague, that this usually calm and peaceful girl could have such an angry expression in her eyes. He crouched down and placed his finger under her chin. Gently, he raised it up, gazing deep in her depths. Different emotions played around in Mina's eyes. First fear, distrust and then fiery anger. Teague smirked smugly before whispering, "I told you so." Abruptly Mina pulled her chin away, looking anywhere but at him. Teague smirked before standing up. "Put her on my horse."

Mina glared at Teague who was sitting on his plush chair, smirking smugly. She slightly wavered under his intense and slightly sickening stare but managed to keep her head up. He laid his feet on his desk, shifting in his seat to make himself feel more comfortable. Unfortunately, for Mina, it made her feel more uncomfortable. Though that wasn't the only emotion running though her mind right then, anger mixed with fear and uncertainty, churning deep in Mina, making her feel hot and bothered then cold and shivering. Teague had ruined her happy day, by kidnapping her, gagging her, tying her in ropes and dragging her to his castle while all Mina wanted was to have a break from all the tales. All she asked for was a peaceful day, hanging with Ander and the faeries, forgetting all about her troubles and losing herself in the magical world. But noooo, Teague just had to sweep in ruin that too, it seemed she couldn't escape him and the curse, not even for a day. Mina felt her anger rise up inside her. She couldn't do anything to release it though, her hands her still tied and her gag still inside her mouth. She could only glare. Teague only stared back, infuriating Mina even more. She refused to look at Teague so she decided to stare through the window, outside. Towards freedom. Her eyes softened in sadness as she remembered Teague's words. But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost? Mina knew what Teague asked of her, and she would never give it to him. Outside, the trees silently swayed to the wind's rhythm. The moon set an eerie glow over everything it touched. Shadows blanketed everything. Mina shivered as a breeze in through the open window, not just from the cold. Suddenly, there was a loud scraping noise as Teague stood from his chair. Mina's head whipped back to Teague and watched him warily through narrowed eyes. Purposely being agonisingly slow, Teague reached down to his belt. Mina follow his movements as he grabbed a hold of something, pulling it up. A dagger. The steel was sharp and dangerous looking, as it glinted in the moonlight. The handle, well as far as Mina could see, had intricate patterns etched into the wood. It was beautiful, though deadly. Teague gazed at it for a long time, looking lost in his thoughts before he returned his dark stare back upon Mina. Her eyes widened in fear as Teague walked confidently towards her, with a purpose. Mina's heart pumped wildly as he drew nearer and the blood in her veins turned cold and took a step back. Teague was almost upon her now, she had to rethink her actions, she was bound and vulnerable. Mina forced herself to stay in one position, she would not show anymore weakness or fear, even in her last moments. Especially her last moments. Mina wouldn't cower and give Teague any benefits. She closed eyes and wished for a swift and painless death.

But the fiery sting of the blade never came, but still, she felt the cold steel press gently against her cheek. She opened her eyes to warily watch Teague again. Delicately, Teague pressed his dagger under Mina's gag. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing stopped as she waited for him to cut her. But he was gentle, delicate and all that ripped was the gag. After it fell to the ground in a pile, Teague took the time to study Mina's beautiful face. There were small cuts here and there, but nothing that couldn't be healed. Gently, Teague placed his hand on Mina's cheek and closed his dark eyes. Mina's own eyes sealed as a warm sensation engulfed her. The cuts along her body healed quickly, only leaving a pink line where they used to be. Those, had to heal on their own. Mina gently opened her eyes to see Teague staring intensely at her. Mina decided to do the same. Teague's face was smooth and clean, only having a minor stubble on his chin. His jaw was strong and well sculptured, his cheekbones high but not too much. His eyes were a dark stormy blue that flickered different shades. His hair was slightly mussed and dark. He was handsome, in his one dark way. Teague tore his gaze away and slightly stepped back, but still stood there, towering over Mina, not staring directly at her. Now that Mina had broken out of that trance, she felt all her emotions bubble up to the surface again, this time she could express them through words.

"You won't get away with this Teague." She hissed. Teague merely gave her a cool glance, keeping calm and collected, which only infuriated Mina more. "I already have." He grinned arrogantly, crossing his hands over his chest and looming overwhelmingly close to Mina.

"What do you want with me Teague? To torture with with more tales, to use me as bait?" Mina sighed, closing her eyes so that Teague couldn't see the fresh tears piling in her eyes. Grief settled over Mina's shoulders, as well as defeat. She didn't know what Teague wanted from her, she only knew that he didn't have any good intentions. Now out all the times, she thought about how her mum, who would be worried sick about her, about Charlie who depended on Mina for safety. All this responsibility was too much for one girl. All Mina wanted was to be free. Couldn't she have a day off or something?

So strong, was Mina's grief, that she didn't hear Teague approach her. She flinched as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes wide again, she stared into his.

"No sweetness, not for the tales." Teague reached up grabbed a strand lock from Mina's hair, studying it, in between his fingers.

"Then what, are you going to kill me?" Mina cried in slowly rising panic. "Take Charlie away again?" She pulled away from Teague.

"No, my dear," he said as he slowly advanced on her. Mina backed up just as slowly, until they were meeting one another step for step.

"Then will you release me?" Mina asked, her eyes shining with new hope.

"Certainly not." He had backed he into the wall and now he still advanced. He placed one hand on Mina's side and the other on her cheek, caressing it gently. Trying to calm her. It wasn't working, Mina's heart only pumped harder whether in fear or something else. Her stomach twisted in an unfamiliar way, which Mina didn't dislike that much, to her surprise. She could feel him, pressing himself gently onto her own body, eyes looking possessive and concerning. He gently pressed his forehead against Mina as she shivered.

"I plan on keeping you Mina, for a very, very long time."

Mina couldn't help it, the minute Teague finished his sentence, she felt sadness and emptiness crashing down on her, all her hopes of escape breaking in two. She also couldn't help the big fat tear that grew in right eye, which become too large to contain. The warm tear trickled down her cheek and caught Teague's attention. "What's this?" He mocked, pulling back and smirking. The tear trailed down her cheek, over her lips and down her chin, finally falling down to the ground. Teague brought his finger up and traced the path of the tear, making Mina's face tingle. "Is the powerful Mina Grimm crying?" Teague mocked softly staring into Mina's big eyes to see the emotions dance inside.

Mina felt anger flare up again, making her cheeks hot. She wasn't going to let him get away this. She glared at the floor cursing her bound hands. Mina suddenly heard the zing of an unsheathed knife. Her head whipped up again and watched fearfully at Teague. He, slowly as to not frighten Mina, gently turned her around before grabbing at her bound hands. Mina felt him working at the thick ropes with the dagger, and soon, the ropes were falling at her feet in a pile. Teague gently turned Mina around face him again, taking her hands in his. He looked down at the red wrists, silently cursing his guards for being so brutish towards Mina. But they had a reason to dislike her, she was a Grimm. He kindly rubbed at her wrists, healing the burns with his magic. He looked up again, smirking at the now quiet Mina, and that seemed to pull her out that trance.

Regaining a little bit of her strength and independence she roughly pushed into Teague's chest, making him stumble in surprise. She smiled smugly at her small victory. Teague only grinned at the challenge, and started striding towards Mina.

She darted to the other side of the room, where the door resided. She grabbed at the wooden handle and twisted it desperately, thinking she could still escape. She slammed her body against the door but it wouldn't budge. Locked, she thought grimly. Suddenly, she heard Teague's footsteps and turned back to him. He had stopped and now was regarding her with another one of his arrogant smirks. He walked up, placing both of his hands next to Mina's sides. He leaned in, loving seeing her tense as he closed in the space. Mina tried to duck under his arms but Teague was faster, grabbing her arms and burying his nails in. She cringed at the pain, but made no sound.

"So, you thought you could escape?"

He purred against her. "From me?" Teague's body was ever so slowly closing in on Mina's, forcing her to press her small frame against the door in some vain hope of disappearing. She couldn't stop his chest which pressed itself almost threateningly against her own, or see beyond his dark blue eyes, which sparkled in victory. All she could see, feel, hear was Teague. It was in suffocating.

"Please," She murmured bringing her hands up and meekly pushing at his chest. "Keep you distance."

He chuckled quietly and she could feel his heart beating wildly in contrast of his calm, collected face. "You are not in any position to be giving me orders, Mina," he said with a bright light glowing in his eyes. Mina whimpered at his words, feeling the fear rushing back again. "What are you frightened of, dear Mina?" Asked Teague, his hand gently lifting her chin so that her face angled upwards towards his own. He brushed a wayward tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"You." Mina whispered so quietly that Teague thought he imagined it, if not for the trembling of Mina's lips.

"Me." He said looking amused. "You have nothing to fear from me, sweetness."

"Then please Teague, keep your distance."

Had Mina known the consequences of her words, she would have never uttered them.

It was a subtle change, so very subtle that she did not notice it at all. Her eyes were lowered, pointedly staring anywhere that wasn't his face and thus she did not see the flash of anger that passed like lightening across Teague's eyes. His lips curled in a sneer. His right hand clutched at Mina's long hair and yanked it roughly. Her breaths came in mewling pants as he angled her face in a cruel fashion. Teague's eyes had darkened into a deep stormy blue, with parts of them splattered with black. His gaze stared intensely upon Mina.

"Perhaps I am not making myself clear," he said quietly, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "You are mine until I have had enough of you, Mina Grimm."

He smiled in a peculiar way, then, as if the thought was just now occurring to him and that he very much liked the sound of it. He pulled on her hair as she hissed in breath but raised her face towards him.

"And before then, I have many plans for you, sweetness."

Then, he roughly pushed his lips against Mina's, hungrily, like a thirsty man stranded on a hot desert. He crushed Mina to him, enticing for her to open for his exploration, when she didn't he only cupped her face and titled her chin to meet his desperate kiss. She was heavenly, she smelled of strawberry and sweet innocence. She kissed her chin and trailed hot kisses down her neck. "Mine." He growled against her, deep in his throat.

**So it's been a crappy Friday, I'm depressed and I feel like wanna crawl into a hole and disappear. But I wanted to post this fanfiction because I love you guys. I got a in-school suspension for slapping someone and swearing at a teacher. The whole swearing at the teacher part was a misunderstanding but no one but my guy friends will believe me. I swearing at this annoying kid, not the teacher, I just wanna get that point across. Anyways I love hearing your reviews on my writing and it brightens up my day. I hope you guys will enjoy this one; the last was a little depressing.**


End file.
